


Two Shot Story

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: Enjoy it.





	Two Shot Story

In the backyard of the mayoral mansion, Regina was there among Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Cora, Henry Sr., Henry Jr. But they were waiting for the brunette mayor’s answer. Most of them already knew that Regina was dating two people at once. It was Daniel Stables and Emma Swan. 

It was a difficult time for Regina because she found out that Daniel was back to reunite with her after ten years ago in high school graduation. They were the high school sweethearts and had their son on the way. Daniel was happy to be a father but left when Henry was born. Regina was angry at him because he didn’t come back at all and sweep her in the family life. So, she raised her son as a single mother with a lot of help from Mary Margaret and David even her parents. 

The brunette woman worked through her life to be a mayor of the small town that she grew up in her whole life after graduating from the Ivy League University. She finally got her life to be altogether again when returning to the town. Regina won the townspeople’s hearts by the election and ran for four years. She enjoyed her life and had her son raising in a nice and quaint town. 

After Henry became seven, Regina found a wonderful person to be friends and it was a beautiful young Emma Swan who worked up to get her promoted to be a sheriff of the town. Her son took a liking on the blonde woman and often took his liking when Emma took him to do sports with her all the times. Regina felt loved when she saw Emma helping her son to play baseball in the park. 

After few years of the usual routine, the brunette woman got a call from her secretary and demanded her visitor to come in her office. She looked up at him and gaped open. It was her high school sweetheart and Henry’s father. It wore her heart out when she saw him again. Daniel decided to be a man for her and sweep her feet back in the game. Finally, he asked her out on the date. 

They went into dating for few months. She informed him that he had a son. So, Daniel decided to take Henry out for father-son relationship. Regina was happy again when she found out that Daniel came in her life but her parents and friends begged her to not come back with him again. She ignored their comment and lived in her own life with Daniel and Henry. 

But not for few months with Daniel, Emma came in Regina’s life and swept her feet with the beautiful notes that she sent her in her office. The brunette woman found out that she had the butterflies when she saw the blonde woman’s smile during her office hours and the meetings. She didn’t realize that the blonde woman asked her out on the date and went to say ‘yes’. 

Not for a long time, Cora, Henry Sr. and the Nolans went concerned about Regina’s dating life and had been aware for few weeks until they found out that Regina was dating Daniel and Emma at same time. But they were worried about breaking her heart to make a hard decision. They decided to call Regina to have a conversation alone with them for a while. 

Emma and Daniel were on the separate ways to take Henry Jr. out to the different events. For the brunette boy, he loved the events with them but Daniel never knew him really well like Emma did. The blonde woman really took his words as she listened to his favorites and dislikes included everything he wanted to do. For Daniel, he had a poor taste with everything he could do his best to give his son. 

The other time, Henry was having his 12th birthday party. It was hosting in Granny’s Diner. He requested it so Regina reserved it. Daniel and Emma came to be his guests. The brunette woman was nervous when she saw them there. Ruby knew all the times but didn’t say anything. 

When it came to the presents after the cake, Henry received a lot of gifts from everybody. He was happy with his new things until it came to two people that he knew. Regina encouraged him to open Daniel’s present and he obeyed her with a smile. Henry knew it was his biological father but didn’t know him very well since Daniel left him alone with his mother after his birth. 

The brunette boy opened Daniel’s gift and it was a baseball bat. He forced a smile at him and politely thanked him. Daniel was happy that Henry liked his gift. Regina didn’t notice it at all and was paying attention to her son’s gift. The brunette boy put it on the pile of the gifts and grabbed the present. It was from Emma. 

After few seconds later, he ripped the wrapper and went excitedly. It was his favorite book, ‘Once Upon a Time’. Henry knew that Emma really listened to him all the times and Daniel didn’t. He got up and went for a run to get a hug from Emma. The blonde woman laughed and caressed him with a good hug. Regina finally noticed that Henry’s eyes started to lit up when he opened the present. Ruby was there to witness everything from the beginning to the end. 

The brunette waitress whispered into the brunette mayor’s ear while they watched Henry chattering with Emma about the book. Daniel didn’t pay attention at all but focused on his conversation with some of his friends back in high school. 

“Did you notice that Emma is brightening Henry’s world when she knew his favorites and dislikes while Daniel didn’t? I’m just saying and that’s all. Enjoy it.” Ruby sent a sad smile at her and left with others. Regina looked back at her son who was chattering with the blonde woman but realized that he was not happy that he was with Daniel all the times. But, of course she ignored it and continued with her life. 

Lastly, in few weeks later after Henry’s birthday, Daniel and Emma found out that Regina was dating them all the times. They decided to come see Regina at the mayoral mansion. The brunette woman was shocked when Daniel and Emma were there on the same day and invited them in the house. Cora, Henry Sr, Mary Margaret and David were there in the morning before Daniel and Emma arrived. 

Henry Jr was eating his lunch while he heard them walking in the hallways. Daniel looked at his son and smiled at him. The brunette boy looked away at his mother and gave a perplexed look. Emma walked in the kitchen and tickled him. Henry laughed and looked at the blonde woman then lit up when he saw her and gave a hug. Emma laughed and greeted others at the end of the table. 

Regina ignored the elephant in the room and smiled at them. Daniel and Emma decided to blurt it out and the brunette woman was shocked that they found out in the morning when she was dating both of them at same time. Others were holding their breaths and Cora gave her daughter a motherly look. 

The brunette woman decided that it was time for her to decide who will be with her. They waited. Regina decided to take her time off to think about her few months of dating with them. Henry Jr. went with his grandpa in the entertainment room. Mary Margaret and Cora took their time to clean in the kitchen. Daniel and Emma were there to stay with Henrys. 

In few hours later, Regina informed them to wait in the backyard and announced that she made her decision. Daniel and Emma stood up then waited. The brunette woman exhaled in the air and looked straight at them with a smile. Others were rooting for Emma. In the end, everything froze for few minutes. 

The brunette woman smiled at them and looked at her son who was waiting for her answer. Emma and Daniel felt the tension between them and waited for her answer. Cora and Henry Sr. raised their eyebrows and held their breath. Mary Margaret and David knew Emma would be heartbroken if Regina picked Daniel to be with her for a life with her son again. 

“In the end, I made my decision to pick one person that I would be with my son is Daniel. He is a sweet man and I still love him dearly. But I’m sorry Emma. You are a wonderful person to me and my son, Henry. I thank you for the wonderful memories. So, I hope we’ll be friends again. Thank you for being here.” 

Daniel was shocked but happy that Regina picked him. Others were shocked except Henry Jr. and Emma. The brunette boy forced a smile when Regina kissed him on the lips. Mary Margaret and Cora looked at the blonde woman who was watching them kissing on their lips. Emma silently left with her tears. Henry Jr. ran toward her and shouted until he saw her going in her yellow bug car and left on the street. 

David came to find him on the front steps and rubbed his back. The brunette boy let his tears and whimpered. The blonde man sighed and held him in his arms. Henry Jr. watched Emma’s car out of his sights. Cora was there to watch her grandson in a heartbroken scene and went back to find Regina and Daniel talking in the backyard. Mary Margaret caught the mother of Regina’s face and read her lips, ‘Henry Jr. cried.’ The pixie cut brunette woman was heartbroken when she found out that Henry Jr. was crying for Emma. 

In few hours later after Regina’s confession, Emma made the formal letters with a resignation form. She put a sheriff badge on her former desk and grabbed her boxes out to her car then locked the sheriff’s station. The blonde woman drove back to her apartment and packed everything in the bags and loaded in her car. 

David came to find her on the steps and Emma gave her letters with a resignation form. He understood how she felt for Regina. The blonde woman gave a sad smile and hugged him then finally drove away from the town and never came back again. The blonde man looked at the sheriff’s badge on his hand. 

The next day, David knocked on the mayor’s door and heard her demand. He came in with a smile. Regina looked up from her paperwork and smiled. The blonde man gently put the letters with a resignation form then explained. 

“Emma is not coming back. She quit. So, I took over as an acting sheriff. So, have a good day. Madame Mayor.” He tipped his head and left quickly before Regina replied. 

The brunette woman was shocked that Emma quit as a sheriff of the town and went to read the letter. It was two letters, to be exactly. One for Regina and other letter for Henry. She was clueless that the blonde woman had her things out with her and left the town without saying goodbyes. 

In few minutes later, Daniel came in with the lunch bags. Regina quickly hid the letters and kissed on his lips. They went to eat their lunch together and chatted about their days. Finally, they left for their date. Henry Jr. was placed with his grandparents for a night and received the letter from Emma when he was meeting his mom at their house. 

He read a letter and cried for a whole night until he slept on his grandma’s arms. Cora knew that Emma grew on him since he looked up at her as his great role model. The brunette boy told his grandparents before he found out that he had a father who was alive. He wanted to be like Emma as a sheriff. 

Cora didn’t tell her daughter about it and decided to let Henry have one on her. Henry Sr. supported his wife’s thinking and let Regina see that. Henry Jr. was moping when he found out that Emma left the town. 

After a year passed, Daniel and Henry were progressing slowly as the father-son bond, it was a time when Henry had his thirteenth’s birthday. They celebrated it at Granny’s Diner. Regina was happy that Henry reunited with his father but ignored the situation from her parents and friends who warned her about Daniel. 

When it came to the presents, Henry received the video games from his father and forced a smile at him. Regina finally noticed him and wondered why he forced a smile at his father. Mary Margaret came to him and gave a smile. She dropped the present on his lap and winked. Henry smiled at her and looked at his present then found a note on the gift. 

The brunette boy was confused when he got a note and opened it then read it. It was from Emma. He brightened his smile and looked up at Mary Margaret who was nodding. Henry quickly ripped it off and found that he had another fairy tales’ comic books in the set. He was excited to read it again and smiled at himself. Regina noticed it and looked over the note which it was laying on the table then found out that it was from Emma. 

Henry ran to Mary Margaret and chattered about the books. The pixie cut brunette woman was happy that she read with him together. Cora smiled at David who laughed at the scene between Henry and Mary Margaret. Henry Sr shook his head at them and sipped his beer. Regina finally noticed when Henry was really happy with Emma’s gifts and ignored the situations. 

The dark night came in, Regina and Daniel chattered about their days and friends. Henry Jr. went to bed and put his books on the nightstands. He put his gifts on the bookshelves and desks. The brunette boy came back to gather his father’s gifts and threw it in the trash beside the baseball bat that he never played since he was twelve. Henry went to get changed and went to sleep with his favorite book that Emma gave him for his twelfth birthday. 

Daniel moved in her mansion before Henry’s birthday and went to sleep. Regina decided to check on her son and found out that he was sleeping. She kissed on his forehead and looked at the book which he was laying on his chest. The brunette woman knew it was Emma’s gift and put it away on the nightstand then turned the lamp off. She smiled at him and turned around to walk out but spotted Daniel’s gifts in the trash. 

Regina reached the video games and baseball bat out of the trash can then looked at her son with a realization. She was clueless that Henry pretended to like Daniel and reunited with him as a father and son. The brunette woman put them away in the trash and decided to have a talk with her son in the morning. She closed the door and let her tears out when she finally realized that Henry loved Emma in the beginning and the end. He didn’t love Daniel while she was picking him to be with her. 

It was a big mistake of her life but the problem was that Regina really loved Daniel in her heart. She decided to put her feelings away and heard her son’s confession. In few minutes later, Henry Jr. woke up and looked back at his door which it was closed then let his tears come out. He knew that his mother found out that he didn’t like Daniel and wanted Emma back in his life. The brunette boy turned his front to face the window and stared at the stars outside then whispered. 

“I miss you Emma.” 

Regina put her hand on her mouth and mumbled into sobs. She shut her eyes and let her tears come out again. The brunette woman gently slid her back down on the door and covered her hands on her face then cried all the way. Henry Jr. heard his mother on other side of the door and stayed there quietly. 

An hour later, the brunette woman arrived in her bedroom and decided to lay down on the bed. Daniel hugged her in the embrace and unconsciously kissed her temple while he was sleeping. Regina looked up at the stars through the window and wondered where Emma was but couldn’t sleep at all. 

In the morning, Daniel went out with his friends for the reunion. Regina was sitting on the stool and read the newspaper. Henry showed up with his tired eyes. She looked at him with a smile and pushed the breakfast meal to him. The brunette boy grabbed the spoon and ate his cereal. The brunette woman put the newspaper away and asked. 

“How are you?” 

“I’m just fine.” Henry shrugged with a retort. 

“Got any good sleep?” The brunette woman quipped. 

“Yes but no.” The brunette boy replied after putting his bowl in the sink. The brunette woman nodded and smiled at him. Henry was confused with the look from his mother. 

“Ok.” Regina said with a nod. He hesitantly nodded and walked halfway to get out of the kitchen but heard his mom’s voice. The brunette boy looked around to find her staring at him. He saw his father’s gifts on the counter and gulped. 

“So, why did you throw your father’s gifts in the trash?” 

“Daniel never is or was my father since I was born. I never knew him well.” Henry replied. Regina looked at the gifts and swallowed a lump in her throat. The brunette boy walked back to the counter and explained again.

“He left us long time ago and had no chance to know me better. It was a long time to return back here. I am already 13. It’s been like 12 years since he was here to let him in your life. He never came in my life. He is a stranger to me still since you are dating him. Why him?” 

“Because I love him.” 

“Of course, you do but it was in your past. I pretended to like him but it was hard. Because he is my father but a stranger everyday. Why didn’t he stay when we needed him? Was he there for my recitals, birthdays, sick days and family days? No, he didn’t. But I was disappointed in him because he was not here for me in my whole life. Who was there in my whole life? You are the one who is there for me. Also, for my grandparents and the Nolans. They are there for us. Even Emma. She came in our life when I was like seven years old.” Henry said while showing his tears at his mom. Regina looked at him and stayed quiet. Daniel was there behind him and listened to the whole thing. 

“Emma knew my favorites and dislikes. She was willingly to take me out to the events which it was based on the fairy tales’ conventions. Emma paid everything for me. Daniel didn’t take me to any of that events I wanted. I tested him and he didn’t listen to any word I said. Emma was the one who listened to me. She enjoyed spending her time with me when I needed her badly. When I cried, she came. When I got hurt, she came. When I got sick, she came while you were stuck in the meetings. Grandparents couldn’t come at any of them and went busy with their life. The Nolans focused on their life being the newlyweds.” He paused and wiped his tears with his pajamas sleeves. The brunette boy looked at his mother and hiccupped. Regina was crying while she held her hand on her mouth. 

“Daniel never came to me when I needed him most. But Emma does. She knew what to do with me when I need her while you are away with Daniel on the dates. She is like my other mother I had. I felt loved and safe when she was here with me. It was a same thing as you did to me. You took care of me when I was a newborn baby. But for Daniel, I felt uncomfortable when I needed him. I’m sorry that I said everything but it was my truth. He is a stranger to me but never will be my father figure. I’m sorry mom.” Henry retorted while crying and strode out in the halfway to meet his dad.

Regina cried all the way while listening to her son’s confession. Daniel was staying quiet and looked at him. Henry looked up at him and spoke lightly. 

“You never will be my father. You are always a stranger to me.” The brunette boy ran back to his bedroom and slammed the door then cried all the way. Daniel looked at her and let his tears come out. Regina didn’t look at him and continued crying. He walked to comfort her but pushed away by her. The brunette woman shook her head and walked away to her study then locked herself inside the room. Daniel stayed there silently and exhaled in the air. 

She wiped her tears and decided to call her mom for few minutes then ended it. The brunette woman blew her nose with tissues and threw it in the trash. She looked up at the picture of her with Emma in the carnival in the fall. Henry was smiling widely while he was snapping the photo of them. It was the happiest time of their life without Daniel. Regina caressed her finger on the blonde woman’s face and let her tear dripping on her face. 

After thirty minutes later, the brunette woman unlocked the study door and went to sit on the couch. She was holding the frame of the carnival photo and stared at the window. Cora came in and closed the door then walked to her daughter’s spot. Regina looked up at her mom and started to cry. The elder woman held her in her arms and cooed. The brunette woman whimpered and went sobbing while swaying their bodies together. Cora looked down at her daughter’s hand and found out it was Emma, Henry and her then smiled at herself. 

“Why didn’t Henry like Daniel at all?” Regina said while sobbing. The elder woman shut her eyes and sighed. The brunette woman unconsciously caressed her thumb on Emma’s face while looking at the window. Cora cleared her throat and spoke lightly. 

“Remember, Henry didn’t know him at all when he returned here. I warned you many times. I knew that it breaks your heart but it did happen to him. He had a lot of questions about him while you were away with Daniel on the dates. We kept the questions to us but let you talk first.” 

“But I love Daniel so much. –” The brunette woman replied. 

“Daniel left you before you birthed Henry Jr. We honestly didn’t like him right after he left. It was unfair for you and Henry Jr. You were a single mother for almost 12 years and you did let Daniel come in your life right away. I knew it was not right. I kept watching Henry Jr for years and Emma was the one who let him in her life. She took him under her wing like he was her son. To be honest, I never saw Emma smiling at him when he ran toward her. I just knew that Emma was the one for you but you are blind to see that.” The elder woman rolled her eyes and muttered right away then squeezed her daughter’s shoulders. 

“How did you know that she was the one?” Regina asked with her curiosity. The elder woman laughed and shook her head. She was reminiscing the day when Emma came to their life and explained. 

“Remember that day when Henry Jr. begged Emma to play with her for the fairy tale performance in the backyard? She acted like a dragon and he played a knight. You were his queen to protect you. So, it was the happiest time of his life and he laughed when she fought her off on the ground. I saw her eye shining when she was playing with your son. She was a natural in that way.” 

“Oh.” Regina said. 

“Yes, dear. Emma invited us for Thanksgiving. She helped your father and I to reunite again. That woman was a worm to our heart to catch everything in a big piece. She was a wonderful person. Emma made Henry to be a happy boy when she came to play with him. You watched them playing in your backyard like the old times. Emma was a wonderful friend to you and understood how you felt and she told me that you had the darkest ages that we didn’t know. It’s ok if you get mad at me but it’s good that you had her for a long time.” Cora explained. The brunette woman looked up at her and gaped open. The elder woman nodded with a smile. Regina looked back at the photo of her and Emma on her hands. 

Cora sighed and kissed her temple then got up. The brunette woman looked up at her again. The elder woman looked at her with a smile then replied. 

“I hope you make a right decision and find Emma then bring her back home to us. But it’s mostly to you and Henry Jr.” Regina was silent and absorbed every words from her mother. Cora kissed her temple again and left the study room to find her husband in the living room. The brunette woman was alone again and looked at the photos of her and Emma. Daniel finally came in the study and sat down beside her then spoke lightly. 

“It was a whirlwind event for us.” 

“It was.” Regina said. 

“So, I admit that Henry Jr had a confession. I am glad that he expressed it out from his feelings. I never knew that he had it in him.” He explained. The brunette woman laughed and nodded. Daniel looked at the photo of Regina and Emma who were smiling widely at the camera. He never saw the smile that was brightening her life and knew it was Emma who made her happy. It never had been him along since he returned to get his love back. 

“You looked so happy with her.” 

“I was.” Regina said while looking at her photo. Daniel nodded and continued. 

“I guess that you didn’t need me at all. So Henry do too. It is a waste of time for me to stay here.” 

“Please don’t.” The brunette woman spoke lightly. He sighed and explained. 

“You both need Emma. I wasn’t in your life for long time. I know you love me and I love you too. But everything changed a lot since I came back. I know that you love Emma so much and Henry does too.” 

“I do love her but you are my first one.” 

“I will be your first always but Emma is the one for you. I saw her looking at you while you made your decision to be with me. She was looking sad and decided to leave before I reached her. I just knew that she loves you. I meant it. She really loves you so much. You need her.” Daniel said. Regina looked at him with the tears and caressed her hand on his cheek with retort. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you but go after Emma.” He confirmed with a nod. The brunette woman smiled at him and nodded. They hugged each other and released right away. Daniel walked out to say goodbye to Cora and Henry Sr. then looked at Regina with a smile. He grabbed his bags and left the mansion. Regina ran toward her father and sobbed on his chest. Henry Sr. kissed on her head. Cora smiled at him and went to check on Henry Jr. in his bedroom. Regina was still crying. 

The Second Shot

After few weeks later, Regina and her son had been not talking since that day. Cora came over to check on both of them and tried to make the conversation but one of them shut her down. The brunette woman had been busy with her mayoral duties and handled it like a business. Henry Jr. went to school and took his time on the extracurricular activities after the school. 

The brunette woman came home alone to find out that her son was not there and texted him right away. He had an iPhone since her father gave him for a birthday. She dumped her things on the foyer table and walked to the kitchen for the dinner. She almost arrived to get a drink from the refrigerator and heard the buzz on her phone. Regina checked it out on the message and it was from Henry Jr. 

‘I am in the rehearsal. Be back at 7:30pm with Mary Margaret. See ya.’

She sighed and looked at the clock, it was 5:30pm. The brunette woman went to make the dinner for both of them and baked it in the oven. She walked back to her bedroom upstairs and got a shower bath then changed her clothes to the casual ones. Regina went to fix her hair and walked back downstairs to hear the oven ringing. She got it out and left it to cool down. It was a beef lasagna. 

Regina walked in the living room and sat there on the couch. Her thoughts went back to Emma and Henry in the old times. She missed the blonde woman’s presence and realized it was a year and few weeks since Emma left town. The brunette woman unconsciously cried and looked at the frame which it was hanging on the wall. It was both of them alone smiling at each other. Henry took it as a shot. 

She wiped her tears and grabbed the TV remote then clicked the power. The television turned on and the brunette woman tilted her head to channel the station until she reached the news. It was CNN. The reporter was speaking about the country’s disaster in Japan and explained what happened about it. Regina was not interested and planned to change the channel until the face of Emma Swan on the news after Japan’s disaster. 

The brunette woman shot up on the couch and heard the news about the blonde woman. The reporter spoke highly of her and explained what the news is about her. She didn’t hear Henry’s footsteps in the hallways toward the living room. He was opening his mouth to say the greetings but looked at the television screen. The brunette boy lit up and shouted. 

“It is Emma!” 

“Yes, it is.” Regina said. He walked to the couch and sat down then listened to the reporter. The brunette woman gripped her remote tightly while she was watching the news. Mary Margaret checked on them and went pale when she saw Emma on the television. The pixie cut brunette woman finally ran back to her truck after slamming the front door then pedaled back to her townhouse. Regina and Henry were clueless that Mary Margaret and David knew about Emma’s situation but didn’t tell them about it. 

On the television screen, the reporter kept talking about the face of Emma Swan. It was about her reputation. The Mills went perplexed about Emma’s reputation and waited. The reporter showed the video of Emma Swan in Europe. The blonde woman was in the elegant royal blue chiffon dress with a tiara on her head. She had a fish braid on the side. She was standing beside her parents which it was the King and Queen. 

“Here is a heir of throne, Princess Emma of White. She was there to support her mother, Queen Charlotte of White for her charity fund with the children. Her royal highness recently returned from America and continued to do her princess duties. She had been seen in South Africa, England and Italy for her supports with King David IV of White.” 

“Speaking of Princess Emma, she has been working on her engagements with the charities along with her mother, Queen Charlotte of White. She has attended to every royal parties and even celebrating her parents’ anniversary in their White Palace in Finland. Princess Emma wore her evening red lacy dress with a Princess Crown and she has been along with her brother, Prince Neal of White.” 

“Within a few months from now, Princess Emma would host her engagements on the solo and would travel to China and Japan for helping the survivors with the need. Prince Neal of White will be with her at this time. King David IV and Queen Charlotte would be busy while their children will be on the duties on their royal engagements. We wish them a good luck, your royal highness.” 

Regina and Henry left their mouth open while they watched the video of Emma Swan. They didn’t know that she was a real princess. The news went into a reel with different local news. The brunette boy shook his head and ran his hand on the face then spoke lightly. 

“Wait a minute? Did you hear the door slam?” 

“Uh-uh.” The brunette woman said while looking at the television screen. She was lucky that she could rewind it back to watch it again. Henry nodded and went to the kitchen for dinner. Regina reviewed it and felt her son’s hand shaking her shoulder then looked up at him. Henry smiled and gave a re-heated lasagna to her then went back to kitchen. She went to eat it by herself in the living room and studied on the blonde woman in blue dress. 

It made her think that she wanted to come over to Europe and find her. She felt like she wanted to talk to her that she wanted her in her life. But the problem is that she didn’t know how to confess everything that she really loves her. Only her parents knew that Regina really wanted her instead of Daniel. Henry came back from the kitchen and sat down on the couch. He was looking at his mother with a perplexed face then asked. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Just a thought about her.” 

“Do you miss her?” Henry Jr. said. 

“Yes, I do miss her friendship.” Regina said. The brunette boy nodded and drank his hot chocolate. Regina got up and walked back to the kitchen for putting a dish away and getting a drink. The brunette woman went in her thoughts and it made her feel wanted for Emma. She bit her lips while she was watching the blonde woman laughing with her peers in Europe. It made her itch by doing something stupid but she didn’t. Regina walked back to the living room and watched the recorded video that Henry did it for her. But she didn’t see him anywhere in the room and realized that he was in his bedroom. 

Finally, she paused the recorded video on the television screen and stared at Emma’s smiling face. Regina rested her palm on her cheek and tilted her head slightly. The brunette woman was having her thoughts about seeing her in person and apologize to her. But there was no way that she could apologize everything that she ruined for their friendship. It made her think more when she tried to plan something. 

On the screen, Emma was smiling at her mother while they were in their charities’ foundation on the grand opening. King David IV was laughing with his colleagues. Her blonde locks were in the tight braid and shone over on the screen. The emerald eyes caught Regina’s heart to melt in her eyes. It was hammered in her head while she turned the television off and strode away to her son’s bedroom. 

Few minutes later, Regina arrived in Henry’s bedroom and sat down on the bed. The brunette boy was confused when he saw her walking to his bed and tilted his head. He was on the window seat and reading the fairytales book that Emma got it for his birthday. The brunette woman was staring at the closet which it was full of the clothes and spoke lightly. 

“Why not, you and I take a vacation in Europe?” 

“Why is that?” Henry asked with his curiosity. Regina looked back at her son and smiled with a reply. 

“To see your ma there.” 

“Ok, what’s going on with you lately? I haven’t seen you in that kind of distressed state or Grandma said that you are depressed over my ma. So, tell me what’s going on?” 

“Allright! Allright! You got me. Yes, I have a mild depression. Don’t worry, I’m fine now.” 

“What!?” Henry yelled. Regina winced at a yell and shrunk in a small ball. She went to stare at the closet with a sacrifice. The brunette boy abandoned his book on the window seat, got up and walked to his bed beside his mother. The brunette woman rocked her top chest sideways and spoke in a whisper. 

“I do love her. You didn’t know that Emma and I were dating while I was dating your father.” 

“I know, mom.” Henry said with a flat expression. Regina whisked her head to him and gaped open with a stutter. He laughed and shook his head then replied. 

“I know mom. Nana told me. I was freaking out for a while until Papa calmed me down. Don’t worry. I got it under the control.” 

“Oh.” The brunette woman said with a nod. Henry smiled at her and asked with his curiosity. She tried to wrap the words in her head but couldn’t find any words to talk with her son when she had everything in the past with Emma. Also, she couldn’t do anything to tell it from her perspective. 

“How long did you and Ma date?” 

“Not long before they appeared on my doorstep on the same day.” 

The brunette boy understood her looks and feelings toward his Ma but realized that they called Emma, Ma or mom. He chuckled and spoke lightly. 

“I just realized that we called Emma, my Ma. Not Emma.” 

“Oh you’re right. She is like your other mother.” Regina mumbled while fidgeting her hands. Henry shook his head and reached her hands with his hands. He looked at his mom with a smile then continued. 

“Why not we make the reservations on the flight and hotel?” 

“Ok. Let’s go.” 

“Great! Let me get my laptop.” The brunette boy said while getting up to get his laptop from his desk. Regina nodded and crawled up to the headboard then chucked her heels off on the floor. She crossed her legs on the sheets and sighed. Henry jumped on his bed beside her and opened the laptop then typed his password. The brunette woman went in her thoughts and decided to discuss with her son for a while. 

He looked up on the airlines and tried to find a cheap flight for them. The brunette boy knew that they had to discuss how long they stay there in Europe. Henry looked back at his mom who was narrowing her eyes on the website and spoke lightly. 

“How long will we stay there?” 

“At 2 months’ top.” 

“2 months!” The brunette boy yelled with an excitement. Regina laughed and nodded. He grinned and went back to his laptop to research on the airlines. The brunette woman watched her son doing on the reservations and pointed out toward the choices that they took and Henry handed his laptop for payment. 

They took the flight tickets for four stops. They would take the Philadelphia flight to be on layover flight to Manchester Airport in United Kingdom. Then they would take another flight from Manchester to Helsinki in Finland. Lastly, they would have their last stop to Ivalo. They decided to not take a round trip until they decided to stay with Emma for a while. Regina typed her payment and checked out on the hotel site near Emma’s place. They checked out on the list until they found Emma’s place that it was not far to their hotel, Lapland Hotel Riekonlinna. 

They finally were satisfied with their trip until realized that they only have two days to pack their clothes. Henry looked up at his mom and spoke lightly. 

“We have to pack our clothes and everything before we leave for two days.” 

“Oh shit.” Regina said. The brunette boy chuckled and asked. 

“What will you do when we see Ma there?” 

“I don’t know, to be honest.” The brunette woman said. 

“Oh come on! You have two months to write it out on the paper or something before we get to Emma soon. So, I’m going to get our suitcases from the attic.” 

“Actually, it was in basement.” Regina replied. Henry nodded and ran out of his bedroom. The brunette woman was planning to yell at her son but there were no choices to do that. She decided to call her parents on her cell phone. Regina got up and walked out of the bedroom toward her bedroom. 

The brunette boy carried the large suitcases to his mom’s bedroom and dropped it off then went to get his suitcases in the basement again. The brunette woman grabbed the handle to wheel over to her bed and picked it up then dumped on the sheets. She waited to get her parents’ phone to call her back but heard something in the background then spoke lightly. 

“Daddy?” 

“Oh! I found it!” The elder man yelled back at his wife, who was rolling her eyes and sighed. Regina laughed and smiled. He spoke back to his daughter on the call. The brunette woman rolled her eyes. 

“How do you do?” 

“I’m doing good. I have to tell you and Mom something.” 

“What is it?” Henry Sr. asked. Cora was listening to the phone that he held on his hand. They went silent and waited for their daughter to have a conversation with them. On other side of the call, the brunette woman sighed and chuckled until she voiced her presence. 

“Henry Jr. and I talked about taking a trip to Europe to see Emma for two months.” 

“Isn’t it exciting!?” The elder woman squealed. Regina had to put her cell phone away from hearing her mother screaming on the call. Henry Sr. laughed and replied. 

“That’s good. Just go get her.” 

“Thank you daddy. But one minor problem…” 

“What is it, dear?” Cora asked. The brunette lady went to her walk-in closet near her vanity desk and took a glance on her clothes. She didn’t realize that she had to check on the weather in Finland. She sighed and spoke again. 

“To be honest with you, mom. I don’t know how to apologize to Emma about that day.” 

“Oh dear, you are dwelling on it since Emma left town.” The elder woman mumbled. Henry Sr. scratched his bald head and replied after his wife’s statement. 

“You just find a way to show her that you really love her.” Regina was surprised that her daddy know how to be a romantic person and continued. 

“Daddy, how much did you watch the romance movies and tv shows?” 

“Try Soap Operas every afternoon with your mom.” He replied after getting a smack from his wife. The brunette lady laughed and thanked him with the romantic advice. Cora smiled and decided to end their conversation with the flight and hotel plans. Regina smiled at herself and told them goodbyes then hung up on the cell phone. 

She sighed and looked at her clothes in the neatly and proper order on the hangers. The brunette woman looked at her shoes rack which it was on the shelves that she decided to install on the wall. Regina realized that she had no idea to wear these clothes since she was a mayor for long time. 

Several minutes later, Henry jr. came in to find his mother who was looking through her clothes and laughed. The brunette woman looked back at her son with her narrowed eyes and asked. The brunette boy kept laughing and clapped his hands. 

“What’s going on with you laughing at me?” 

“You are going to take your business suits in your suitcases to Finland?” 

“Why not? I would look proper and neat when we introduce to Princess Emma. Don’t you forget that she is a royalty?”

“You should take a royal etiquette class.” Henry replied. She raised her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms on her chest then voiced her opinion. 

“Why is that?” 

“I did take it last semester and I learned about the formal clothes. You just need the fancy evening gowns, day dresses, trenchcoat, casual clothes included jeans and winter clothes.” He stated while smiling at his mother. The brunette woman gaped open while absorbing the information from him and looked at her clothes behind her then spoke lightly. 

“I don’t need them?” 

“No. You have your day dresses over there. So, I think that we need to shop our winter clothes and formal suits.” Henry continued with a smile. Regina gaped while looking at him with a terrified face. The brunette boy rolled his eyes and walked out of the closet. She walked to her day dresses and grabbed all of them then followed him along to her bed. Regina dumped all of it on the suitcase. 

Henry laughed when he turned around to see his mother’s day dresses with her until she dumped it on the suitcase. The brunette woman sighed and raised her eyebrows. The brunette boy shook his head and tugged his mother out of the bedroom then walked downstairs to the foyer. Regina whined. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his mother’s purse and car keys then walked out of the house. 

The brunette woman narrowed her eyes at her son while walking out of the house. Henry smiled at her and locked the door then went straight to the Mercedes. Regina followed him to get in the driver’s seat and buckled herself in. The brunette boy handed the car keys to her and she sighed then ignited it in the engine. They finally drove away to the shopping mall in an hour. 

After they arrived in the shopping mall in Portland, they took their journey in different stores to find the specific clothes they would wear in Finland. Henry found the tailor shop with the tuxedo suits and thought of his mother in the tuxedo suit. He grinned to himself and looked for his mother who was window shopping on two stores left from his spot. 

The brunette boy went to get her and dragged them to the store he found for them. They entered with the music booming on the radio. Regina furrowed her brows and heard the lively voice beside her left and startled her out. Henry raised his eyebrows at the worker and waited for their response. 

“Hello, welcome to Dave’s Tailor Shop! Please feel free to look around on our new brand suits. They are hottest, hottest and hottest suits.” 

“My mom and I are looking for her in the tuxedo suit. Can you help us?” The brunette boy asked the worker. Regina whisked her head to look at her son with her mouth opening. The worker was out of the blue when Henry asked him and looked at his workers who were working on the cashiers then looked back at them with a nod. Henry smiled and tugged his mom with him along until they reached the measuring room. 

The worker was the tallest, blonde and feminine guy in the colorful suit. His name was Carlos. Henry took a liking on him when he was carefully asking the questions on his mom. Regina was floored with the questions and felt comfortable around Carlos. The blonde guy smiled at her and went to measure her waist, hip, bust, length and height. 

The brunette boy went to look on the suits which it were on the hottest looks in the front. He looked at the first suit which it was green suit with the plaid pants. He scrunched his nose at the fabrics and looked on the other one. It was the blue tuxedo suit with a white shirt. There was no tie. He shook his head at the color of the suit. Then it moved on to the third one, it was the red suit with black tie. 

He sighed and moved to other place in the back then looked through the suits. Henry searched for a specific one that would be perfect for his mom. The workers came to help him to find a perfect suit. The brunette boy spotted the white suit and asked one of the worker. 

“Is it a white suit with no shirt inside?” 

“Yes.” The worker replied while putting the white blazer which it is v-neck and threw a white skinny pants. He took a look on the suit and decided to ring for his mom to the dressing room. Carlos finished with his investigation on the measuring paper then took Regina to the dressing room. Henry brought the white suit to her mom in the dressing room. 

Regina was in the dressing room and stripped her clothing until she was on her bra and underwear. She sighed until hearing a knock on the door. The brunette woman looked up at the top of the door and found the white suit. She rolled her eyes and grabbed it from the door then went hung it with a hook. 

The brunette woman took a liking on the white suit and decided to forego her bra. She unbuttoned the blazer and put it on herself then put a white pants on. Finally, she went out of her dressing room to show her son and Carlos. 

Henry and Carlos chatted about his measuring for his new tuxedo suit. Other workers went to show the colors for his mom and he took a glance over several colors. It was red, black, green, blue, purple and grey. The brunette boy decided to get the black, red and white. They nodded at his suggestions and went to search for suits that it matched his description. Carlos worked until they heard the footsteps from the dressing room. They looked up at her in a white tuxedo suit. 

The blonde guy palmed his hand on his chest and gasped. Henry bulged his eyes when he saw the naked skin on her front chest and his mouth was opening. Regina raised her eyebrows at her son and slowly turned around to show Carlos. The workers stopped working and stared at her. The brunette boy slowly smiled and spoke lightly. 

“You look ravishing. I am sure that Emma would drool over you when you wear that one.” 

“You little shit.” Regina said while pointing her manicured finger at him. Henry laughed and waved his dismissal hand then pretended to not hear the bad word from his mom. The worker went toward the brunette woman and investigated on the measuring paper to match the size of the blazer and pants. Regina worked with them for a while and found out that she needed a small size for her pants because it was very loose on her calves. 

Other workers found the pants size and brought it to her. The brunette woman went back to change her pants and found it to be fit on her legs. She nodded to herself and talked with the workers to find another tuxedo suit. They nodded and went to get black and red tuxedo suit. Finally, Regina had her two white tuxedo suits with V-neck. She decided to have two different styles. One for V-neck which it shows a lot of skin. Other one that shows the cover with the long-sleeve collared with a bow tie. 

Also, the brunette woman had six tuxedo suits which it were red, white and black for two each. She was satisfied with her formal suits and realized that she didn’t need the evening gowns at all. Regina smiled at herself when she thought that she would show her tuxedo suit off to Emma while facing her in a person. 

Henry took it longer for a while to fit his body until he decided on the royal blue, white and black. He didn’t want to be matchup with his mom and it would confuse the people a lot. He got 6 suits as well. Carlos brought their suits to the cashier and gave them the discounts because of 12 suits. So, Regina paid them and informed them to hold them until they finished with their shopping. 

Carlos nodded and sent the worker to gather their suits to the backroom to be suited perfectly in a neat way. The brunette woman thanked him and went out of the store. Henry tugged her to the clothing store which it had the winter coats and everything. They went shopping with the winter clothes and their casual clothes. 

Regina took 12 long sleeves shirts and jeans which it would keep her warm in the wintertime. She looked around to find a perfect winter coat and trenchcoat until she saw a beautiful black wintercoat with the puffy ones. Henry went to gather his casual clothes as usual until he got his blue winter coat. 

They went to the boots shopping until they found their black boots and bought them with a discount for ‘buy one pair and get one for fifty percent’. In few minute later, they decided to take a break from their shopping. Regina realized that she spent on her money on all of their clothes and knew it was worth of it. She didn’t worry about it at all because she was still wealthy from her job as a mayor and businesswoman. 

They decided on the Chinese food and went to talk about their plans in Finland. Henry went to research on Emma’s days to days and chatted with his mom while they sat on their table. The brunette woman took a look at the people who were chatting, laughing, walking and pointing at the clothes and others while listening to her son’s talks. 

Several hours later, they returned with the shopping bags and tuxedo suits to their house. Regina dumped her things on the bed and decided to forego her business suits then changed to her pajamas. She sighed and decided to make a dinner for them. Henry was busy packing his new clothes in the military style and properly packed the tuxedo suits in a neat place in the suitcase. 

The brunette woman went to make the steak dinner with mashed potatoes and vegetables on the side. She went to get the paper and pen from the drawer and went to write a list to check off for her packing. Regina heard the sizzling from the pan and went to cook the steaks. The brunette boy came in the kitchen with a smile and replied. 

“I’m finished with my clothes. I checked off on my personal needs and everything else that I needed.” 

“Good, I hope you packed the books that you could read on the plane.” 

“Oh right! I forgot about my portable games.” Henry retorted and ran off from the kitchen to his entertainment room which it was the basement. Regina chuckled and went to get the plates for them to get their food to be ready. She sighed and placed their plates on the kitchen counter. The brunette woman realized that she didn’t feel like placing them on the dining table as usual. She decided to resume her list until Henry returned with his video games from the basement. 

The brunette boy entered the kitchen and put his games on the kitchen counter then went to sit beside his mom which she was near the sink on her left. Regina nodded at her son and went to eat it quickly while she was writing on her paper pad. Henry focused on his food and dug into the meal quickly then went to get their drinks from the refrigerator. The brunette woman thanked him for getting her an apple juice and left to her bedroom. The brunette boy went cleaning it up on the kitchen counter and washing the dishes afterwards. 

Regina entered her bedroom, saw her new clothes and went to get her suitcase off on the bed. She unzipped it and opened the lid. The brunette woman went to get her casual clothes in a military style in a tight space. She went back to her dressers to get her personal clothes and packed in the bag. The brunette woman checked on her list and went to pack tuxedo suits in a proper and neat place on the top. 

Lastly, she realized that she should pack few bags for the personal things such as women’s day, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, toothbrushes and extra toothpastes. The brunette woman looked at her vanity table, packed some makeup things, combs and flat iron straighter in the big ziplock bag. Finally, Regina packed them in the front zip on the suitcase and it all fit in a big suitcase. 

The brunette woman made sure that she tested the suitcase while walking around in her bedroom and see if it is ripped open with the zippers. There were no rip or wheels going off. She was relieved that she had a perfect suitcase that it was rarely used for her travels. Regina smiled at herself and went to check on her safe box. She pressed the buttons on the safe box and opened it to reveal the passports for them. 

She was smart to have the passports in the safe place. The brunette woman was relieved that she checked the expired date and found out that they only have 5 more years left to use their passports on their travels. 

Henry came to check on his mother after doing his chores in the kitchen. Regina was sitting on the bed with her book. He went to sit on the edge of the bed. The brunette woman looked up from her book to her son with the furrowed brows. The brunette boy wringed his hands and spoke lightly. 

“Will we allow to see her if they could let us come in their palace?” 

“I don’t know, my little prince.” Regina said. He nodded with a sigh. She patted an empty space beside her. The brunette boy smiled and crawled up to an empty space on the bed then leaned against the headboard. The brunette woman put her left arm around her son’s shoulders and leaned her cheek on his brunette hair then spoke again. 

“We have to wait until Emma permits us to see her in a person.” 

“Ok.” 

“Just get to sleep.” Regina informed him. The brunette boy nodded and went to doze off on his mom’s shoulder. She smiled at herself when she felt her son sleeping on her shoulder and continued to read the book for a while. 

After two days, they finally arrived in Finland with their jet lag faces. They decided to take off to their hotel which it was near Princess Emma’s castle. The townspeople were cheering thoroughly the crowd. They didn’t except that they arrived on time to see Princess Emma on the parade. 

They went quickly to check in their rooms separately and dumped their suitcases then ran off to the parade which it was crowded around in the streets. Regina searched for a perfect spot to get Princess Emma’s eyes on her. Henry looked around to hear the noise from the crowd and dragged his mom around to find their place to see the parade. 

The crowd got louder when the parade faced them quickly. The brunette woman found the front spot which it was a big view on the parade. Henry grinned at his mom and waited. The parade came on the street in the sight. The horses and soldiers were thumping on the gravel roads. The people waved the Finland’s national flags. Regina was nervous to see Emma for the first time. 

The carriage was in sight which Princess Emma’s parents arrived on the parade. The crowds bowed their heads down when they faced them. Regina and Henry followed them to do that until the carriage was going away in few minutes later. The musical band came to play the music. The people sang the national anthem of Finland. The brunette boy was surprised that they spoke English and focused on his searching for his other mom. Regina was more nervous when she watched the parades with the flags. 

The announcer roared to call the Princess’ carriage to be in sight. The brunette woman saw her quickly. Princess Emma was in her red tuxedo suit and had her princess’ diamond tiara on her updo hair. She smiled at the townspeople and waved her hand politely. The crowd chanted her name repeatedly. Regina gaped open when she saw the beautiful angel in her eyes. Henry widened his eyes and shouted ‘Ma’. 

The blonde woman in the gold princess carriage was dragging with the white horses in the front of her. Emma waved her hand on the side of the crowd on her right then looked to her left until she saw the familiar faces in her eyes. It was Regina and Henry in the front who were shouting her name. She called her coach to stop it and got up. 

The brunette woman was surprised that Emma stopped the coach from going on the road and got up. Henry shook her and went excitedly with a retort. 

“Mom! Emma saw us!” 

“I know.” 

The crowd went silent. Emma looked at her coachmen who were stepping down on the gravel road and gestured one of them to get a door for her. The blonde woman stepped down from the carriage. The King and Queen’s carriage halted and waited. Other looked at the blonde princess in the red tuxedo suit. 

Regina and Henry were silent when they saw her coming toward them. The crowd bowed their curtsey at the princess. Emma nodded toward them with a smile until she reached them in the front. The brunette boy smiled with his tears and spoke lightly. 

“Ma.” 

“Henry.” The blonde woman said while smiling at him then looked at her ex-girlfriend who was crying. Their eyes locked on each other. Emma softened her looks and extended her hand to them. Regina was confused on the extended hand and reached her hand on it. The blonde woman held the brunette woman’s hand and leaned to kiss on her palm then spoke lightly. 

“Regina.” 

“Emma.” Regina replied back. Henry wiped his tears and sighed with a smile. Emma nodded and leaned to whisper in the brunette woman’s ear. The crowd included the King and Queen stared at them in the scene. 

“Come with me, you two. I will send my coach to pick your bags and cancel your hotel reservation. I believe that we have a lot to talk.” 

“Yes, we do.” The brunette woman said with a nod. The blonde woman leaned back and nodded. Henry was confused at them. Emma smiled at him and looked back at her coach then demanded quickly. 

“My men, please collect The Mills’ luggages from Lapland Hotel Riekonlinna before we depart on our way.” 

The men bowed out and left to The Mills’ hotel. Henry was slowly smiling at his moms. Emma gestured him to get in the carriage. The crowd clapped. Regina was blushing and walking with the blonde princess to the carriage. The brunette boy was excited and walked along behind his moms. One of the men extended his hand to his royal highness and led her to the seat in the carriage. It followed Regina next and lastly, Henry stepped in the carriage and sat in front of the ladies.

The men checked out the hotel reservation under The Mills’ name and carried the luggages to the black SUV behind the princess’ carriage. They went back to the coach which they rode on the parade. Emma gestured her hand to ride along. The King and Queen’s carriage continued to ride along. The crowd went cheering for Finland’s royalty. The blonde woman waved her hand at her people. Regina and Henry found it interesting about Emma and decided to take their looks around in the town. 

The parade finished and the people went home at late afternoon. The royal family returned to their castle. The men carried the luggage in the bedrooms which it was adjoined between them and it was beside Princess’ room. 

The King and Queen went on their business for the rest of the day. Emma took Regina and Henry to the grand hall which her assistants took their errands off to be alone with others. The blonde woman nodded her head at her royal guards who were opening the door of the Grand Hall then closed the doors behind them. 

Regina and Henry went awe when they walked through the castle with the fantastic things on the walls and everything else. Emma was not surprised that she took them in to the room that they could talk without her parents going around with their curiosity. 

The blonde woman politely sat down on the couch and waited for The Mills to sit on the other couch. The brunette woman absorbed the luxury taste of the castle and looked at Emma with an awe look. Emma raised her eyebrow at her and gestured them to sit down. Henry followed her orders and sat down in front of her. Regina obeyed her order and clasped her hands. Emma started to speak up. 

“What are you both doing in Finland?” 

“We came to see you.” Henry replied with a smile. The blonde woman nodded and looked at the brunette woman. They didn’t see each other for few weeks until now. Regina smiled at her and nodded with the confirmation. Emma sighed and mumbled lightly. 

“Why come seeing me?” 

“Because I wanted to apologize to you.” The brunette woman spoke lightly while she was giving a small smile at her. The brunette boy hesitantly nodded. The blonde woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow before continuing with her talk. It interrupted them a bit little when she looked back at the front doors which it was opened by revealing her parents. 

Emma slowly got up and bowed her head out at her parents who were striding toward them in a big pace. Regina and Henry widened their eyes and hurried to get up in a polite way. The King and Queen stopped by seeing new guests in front of them and the blonde woman clasped her hands tightly. Queen Charlotte was the blonde woman in her red silk business suit with her queen crown in the diamonds. Beside her, it was King David IV, the brunette man in his black and white tuxedo suit. He didn’t have a crown on his head. 

The brunette woman was surprised when she heard the queen’s voice and it was most similar to Emma’s voice. Queen Charlotte was posturing highly with her regal and voiced her regal Finnish accent. The brunette boy gulped. 

“Hello, who are we having in our Grand Hall?” 

“Mother, this is Regina Mills and her son, Henry Mills.” Emma replied with a Finnish accent. The blonde queen looked at her daughter and nodded politely. The brunette man cleared his throat and extended his hand at the guests with a retort. 

“May I welcome you, Regina Mills and Henry Mills to our home? You can call me King David IV or your majesties if you prefer.” 

“Thank you, your majesty. You have a lovely place you have.” Regina said with a polite curtsey. Henry did same thing. Queen Charlotte nodded and spoke lightly. 

“You may rise, Regina Mills and Henry Mills. Will you stay for dinner?” 

“Yes, mother. They are staying here for a while. I shall see them to their rooms with my gentlewoman for a moment.” 

“Very well. See you at 6pm sharp. Good evening.” The blonde queen said with a polite nod. Emma bowed her curtsey and waited. The Mills followed her along and smiled in a polite way. King David IV tipped his head at them with a smile before following his wife out of the Grand Hall. The blonde princess turned around to face them and gestured them to sit down again. 

“How long did you know your birthright?” Henry asked with his curiosity. Regina hardly breathed since her face with the majesties. Emma took a glance on the brunette woman who was still taking a deep breath and replied to him. 

“I was born and raised in this place. I grew up in a luxury place like my parents did. I learned through my ages until I went to college in Cambridge in United Kingdom. Then, I decided to leave Finland for America. But it was not long enough for me to hide my identify. After several weeks, I got a call from my father and made a return to here for taking my duties.” 

“All right, I believe you.” He said while clasping his hands tightly on his stomach. Regina immediately listened to the blonde princess’ words and quickly wrapped these words in her head. The blonde woman nodded to herself and asked them right away. 

“Why do you want to apologize to me?” The brunette woman whisked her head at the blonde woman and replied with a nod. 

“Because I ruined our friendship.” 

“No, you didn’t.” 

“But why did you leave us?” Regina asked with a perplexed face. The brunette boy rolled his eyes and knew the answer from Emma. The blonde woman took a glance at him and gave a sad smile. 

“Because you chose Daniel instead of me.” Emma continued while looking back at the brunette woman with a sad smile. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and hesitantly nodded until she hung her head down in shame. Henry tried to not comfort his mother and knew that she deserved it for a big time. 

“I apologize for that event.” The brunette woman whispered loudly so they could hear her clearly. The blonde woman sighed and spoke lightly. 

“Don’t apologize. You made a choice.” 

“Yes, I did but I realized that I made a wrong choice.” Regina looked up at the emerald eyes and replied with a tearful frown. The brunette boy scratched his brown locks behind his ear and looked at them with a retort. 

“I actually told mom about Daniel being my father figure. He understood what I did to him since you sent me birthday presents few weeks ago. She realized that I threw my birthday gifts from him in the trash. I told her everything that you are like my other mother. You know?” 

“I understand, Henry.” Emma said with a nod. The brunette woman closed her eyes and remembered the day when they had a conversation about Daniel then breathed deeply until she voiced hers. Others looked at her with curiosity. 

“I learned something from him and I didn’t realize that he really wanted you to be with me. I overlooked everything. I felt like I was choosing him instead of you because I’m blindsided on what my son wanted for his life.” 

“Also, for your life too.” Henry replied bluntly to his mother while looking at her. Regina looked at her son with the tears. The blonde woman gave a smile at him and gestured him to go on with his talk. The brunette boy caught her look and nodded with a reply. 

“You were blindsided for a while. I was still helping you to go toward her but not him. But I informed her that I really wanted her to be my mom. She understood and made me wait for you to choose her. But you decided to be with Daniel. I didn’t understand why you chose him.” 

“Because –“ The brunette woman replied but he shook his head with a retort. 

“Don’t say that you love him. Tell me why you chose him?” 

“Because he made me feel safe and made sure that I have everything beside you too.” 

“Safe? That’s why you felt that way since Daniel came home to you. Remember, I told you that I didn’t see him as my father figure.” Henry said. Regina nodded with a shameful smile. The blonde woman clasped her hands and voiced hers. They looked at her with curiosity. 

“I think that I shall leave you two alone with your conversation. I have a duty to do before the dinner time.” 

“Don’t leave and I need to talk to you while he is settling down in his room. Please?” The brunette woman begged. Emma nodded and looked at her gentlewoman who was entering in the grand hall. She gestured her to take Henry out of the Grand Hall and lead him to his bedroom. The gentlewoman bowed her curtsey and led him to his room. 

It left Regina and Emma alone in the Grand Hall after they heard the doors closing on itself. The blonde woman caressed her eyebrow with her manicured finger and spoke lightly. The brunette woman fidgeted her hands while looking at the coffee table. 

“What do you need me for?” 

“I love you.” Regina blurted it out before widening her eyes at the blonde woman then covered her hands on the mouth. Emma whipped her head at her with a surprised look. The brunette woman went into a panic. The blonde woman gaped open and replied. 

“You love me?” 

“Yes, I do love you since I chose Daniel but I regretted my decision to pick him instead of you.” 

“You said it again.” Emma said while scoffing again. Regina threw her hands in the air and got up then started to yell at her. The blonde woman started to wince. 

“You hear me!? I love you so much. I can’t stand by seeing you on the television screen few weeks ago. I rewatched it everyday. I miss your cuddles, kisses and voice. For God’ sakes, I can’t stand being alone in my mansion without seeing you walking in your underwear!” 

“I hear you clearly. Don’t yell at me while somebody hear you from outside the doors.” The blonde princess tried to calm her down and spoke lightly. The brunette woman glared at her and continued. 

“Don’t you dare to tell me to calm down!? Goddamn it!” 

“I know, I heard you and I love you too. But you hurt my feelings.” Emma said with a softening look. Regina stopped yelling and looked at her with a frown until replying back to the blonde woman. 

“I don’t want to hurt you again. To be honest, I don’t want it. I just want you. But I hope you forgive me for what I did to you.” 

“I can’t forgive you because I held it in me since I arrived here. Every time, I dream of you and I couldn’t sleep at all. I just missed your face, laughs and everything about you. But you really hurt me.” The blonde woman continued with a sad smile. Regina nodded while looking at the floor. Emma got up and held her manicured finger on the brunette woman’s chin to lift up then locked with her tearful caramel eyes. She spoke lightly. 

“Look at me, Don’t feel that way when I tell you now. I do love you. I promise that one day, I will forgive you. Just let me have some time to think about it.” 

“I love you too.” Regina continued with a smile. The blonde woman leaned forward to kiss her plump lips. The brunette woman happily sighed into their kiss and continued to give another peck on the pale lips then they broke it off. 

They smiled at each other and didn’t realize that they were holding their hands together. The blonde woman decided to take her on the tour to Regina’s room. The brunette woman took the questions toward her while they were on the way. The royal guards and the servants curtseyed when they saw their royal highness. Regina smiled at them and listened to Emma’s voice for a while. 

Lastly, in their heart, they knew that they belonged to each other and couldn’t stand being apart from each other. Only them in their love dreams. Emma realized that she really wanted to marry her love of life but one problem is Regina could handle the business in the royal business. She kept wondering about Henry too and continued smiling at her love of life. 

For Regina, she kept wondering how it was like to be a queen in the castle and handle the royal business on Emma’s side toward their engagements in the countries included Finland. She smiled at her thoughts and went to take her eyes on the blonde princess in front of her. The brunette woman just knew that she wanted to marry her love of life since they took the dating course in Storybrooke. 

The brunette woman also realized that Henry and her parents absolutely loved Emma from the beginning when they met her for the first time. She realized everything that she gave up to be with the blonde princess. In her thoughts, she wanted to tell her parents that she found her and wanted to stay with her from now on but not for two months. 

They arrived at Regina’s bedroom and looked at each other’s eyes. It showed passion, love and care. They realized that they wanted to marry each other right away. Emma changed her mind and spoke lightly. 

“I changed my mind, I forgave you for what you did to me and I have a question for you.” 

“What’s it?” Regina asked. 

“I know it’s quickly for us but I feel right. So, will you marry me from now on till the death do we part?” 

“Yes. I can’t stay away from you or stand without you anymore. I’d love to marry you, my love.” The brunette woman said with a beaming smile. The blonde woman laughed and kissed her right away with her passionate love. Regina tucked her arms around Emma’s neck and kissed her back with her love. 

The ladies didn’t see King David IV, Queen Charlotte and Henry behind them. They were smiling at Emma and Regina in their sight. The brunette boy started to grin at himself and took a photo on his cell phone then sent it to his grandparents. Their life is beginning in the new chapter and they looked forward to their new life in Finland and from now on.


End file.
